


Middle of the End of the World

by philzapologist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzapologist/pseuds/philzapologist
Summary: In which you tell me what to write and i write it for you! please read the first chapter which will contain some guidelines before you request! please and thank you! <3
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Middle of the End of the World

Hey Hey! Welcome to my request book of sorts, I will be your dearest and beloved author/writer/hobbyist Tommie. In this request book i will focus more on the dynamic between Ranboo, Philza and Technoblade because they quite LITERALLY have my heart okay. but sometime in the future when i get better at writing other characters i will make another request book! Before i take any requests i will have to go over some guidelines! Just so we are clear and no inconveniences happen! okay lets get started!

**_WHAT I WILL WRITE :_**

  * fluff
  * angst
  * alternate universes
  * fix-it fics
  * hurt/comfort
  * songfics
  * platonic relationships
  * _only_ sfw



**WHAT I _WONT_** **WRITE _:_**

  * ships, especially ships between minors for obvious reasons. 
  * nswf, nswf is a BIG NO. please don't even ask. 
  * dark fics
  * going into detail in potentially triggering topics. (suicide, self harm, ect.)
  * just generally gross and distasteful topics!
  * very complicated plots or plots i feel like i would not be able to successfully deliver in the correct way.



Alright i think that is about it! if there are anymore i will add to this, but those are the basics! have fun requesting !!!

your beloved writer, thomas / tommie <3


End file.
